When the Stars Come Crashing Down
by Amanda9
Summary: Complete They have Anderea. Yves knows where and it’s all up to the Gunmen to save her. Jupiter Series R&R! PLEASE!
1. Part 1

****

TITLE: When the Stars Come Crashing Down

****

BY: Amanda

****

FEEDBACK: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

RATING: PG

****

SPOILERS: My Jupitor Series

****

DISCLAIMER: CC owns the LGM and TXF, but Anderea is MINE!!

****

SUMMARY: They have Anderea. Yves knows where and it's all up to the Gunmen to save her. 

****

DATE FINISHED: August 28, 2002

Undisclosed Location

He stood behind the glass partition, blatantly disregarding the no smoking rule. "How's the subject?" he asked in a cloud of smoke. 

"Less than co-operative," a man in a white lab coat commented, "She gave security a lot of trouble," the other man's mouth twitched in a smirk, "that's why we have her sedated now."

He nodded, inhaling, staring at her lying on the medical bed, her arms and legs restrained and a continuous drip in her arm. She barely looked capable of putting up a fight with one of the guards, let alone a SuperSoilder months earlier. 

"Sir, are you sure she is the key to restarting the project?" the assistant asked, breaking his concentration and receiving a glare. 

He coughed from the smoke, "we'll get started on those tests right away," the younger man felt uncomfortable under the strong stare of his superior, who nodded and cast his cigarette butt to the floor. 

X X X 

Lone Gunmen Headquarters

Langly returned from another fruitless trip to the P.O. Box. He tossed a stack of subscription notices and bills on to the workbench before slumping into a chair. It had been weeks since he received a postcard. They had always come like clockwork; twice a week. That is until they stopped suddenly. The lack of communication had pained him as well as worried them all. 

"Anything interesting?" Byers asked carefully as he picked up the mail pile. 

Langly just grunted a no, crossing his arms over his chest. Part of him feeling hurt like she had forgot him, the other scared that she wasn't able to send anything. He wasn't sure which scenario was worse. 

"Maybe the mail is blocked up or something," the older man offered, patting his friend on the shoulder. They both knew it was an idle attempt at comfort but the attempt was welcomed all the same. 

Byers knew first hand the pain that plagued Langly, but still part of him was jealous. He did have more time with her before she had to run, more time than he had with Susanne. But this was about being uncertain of what happened or how she was. If it wasn't for the periodical emails from Susanne, or 'S' as sighed, Byers would be driven insane, "I'm sure something will come tomorrow."

Langly shunned way, "that's what you've said everyday," he was borderline sulking and angry as stomped over to his computer, going through hospital admittance recorders, _just in case_. 

Frohike looked up hopefully to Byers, who gave his a disappointed head shake. His heart sank, as it did every time he received that reply. None of them could help but give into the negative possibilities. Possibilities that would soon be confirmed. 

Yves stood on the other side of the door. She had gone over the information in her head on the way over, deciding to treat it like any information in any investigation, removing herself personally. The unfeeling exterior was easier to work with, when the truth of the matter was that she liked Anderea. They were becoming friends, definitely nothing from Must See T.V. but a level of comfort. That's why she kept tabs on her since she mentioned having to leave. And now she had to tell them and help. She pressed the buzzer. 

"Jimbo, it's for you," was the greeting Frohike gave upon opening the door. 

The gunmen had recently found out about the relationship between Yves and Jimmy. A relationship Anderea had kept hidden as well as encouraged. Because of this reminder Yves found it difficult to be callus. 

"Actually," she corrected, "I have news for all of you." She tried to avoid eye contact with all of them, but fell on Langly. 

He leaped to his feet, "News? It's about Derea, isn't it?"

She nodded, moving farther into the warehouse, noticing how they all braced themselves for pain. 

"Spill it," Langly choked out. 

Yves was about to begin when Frohike broke in, reading her, "THEY have her."

She nodded firmly, "Yes."

"So she left for nothing!" Langly let the anger rise to the surface, "She left and they still got to her!" He voice rose and eyes burned. 

"Not entirely," she moved to put her hand on Langly's shoulder in support, "You're still alive."

He jerked back, "but she was alone…" he went silent a moment than turned again, "How do you know anyway?" he began an accusing stare. 

"I've kept tabs on her," Yves confessed to clouded faces, "Anyone who lives with all of you deserves me respect," she cracked a short smile than again went sullen. 

"have they…she is," Byers wasn't sure of how to start the questions, he was sure everyone was asking.

"She's alive," Yves replied to the unfinished question, receiving another relieved sighs and stares asking another, "They need her alive."

"What do you know about this? What have you always known?" Langly's eyes narrowed on her. They were all curious about the answer.

Yves sat on a stool in front of the them, preparing for the inquisition, "She's more important to them than you realise, then even she realised," She began lost in thought, then clarified, "Anderea is the key to The Project, to restarting it. Because she's the last surviving subject and of her father's high status…in her new genetic make-up is the sequence for the alien-human hybrid."

"Than why didn't that show in Scully's tests?" Langly refused to be convinced. 

"It took a lot of effort to alter Agent Scully's finding," Yves replied, getting a disappointed look from Jimmy, "If I hadn't they would have been here sooner." This explanation pleased Jimmy enough for him to nod.

The realisation of what she had done hit the gunmen, "Why would you work to protect her?" Byers voiced the collective question. 

"I have my reasons," she replied, knowing full well what it was like to be daddy's little girl for all the wrong reasons, "But we have to get to her now, stop the project before they no longer need her," Her face turned no nonsense. 

"what profit are you getting from this?" Langly's emotions were overlapping within him, that played on his face.

Yves rose to her feet, eyes blaring but face composed, "I believe mankind will profit from stopping this project and Anderea doesn't deserve what they're doing to her, no one does."

Langly slumped in his chair, his head in his hands, "Oh god, Derea!" His grief over took him. 

Frohike patted his comrade's shoulder, "Do you know where she is?"

Yves nodded.

"What do we do?"

X X X


	2. Part 2

The room was spinning to her as the haze slowly drifted off her. But she still felt groggy and drugged. She tried to sit up but met resistance, a restraint across her chest, on her wrists and ankles, although she couldn't feel her feet.

She groaned in exertion, a wave of nausea rising in her. "help," her voice barely croaked out, her throat dry and body completely drained.

A shadow fell over her bed. She opened her eyes making out only a blurry figure standing over her.

"Looks like you won't be any trouble today," he laughed dryly, looking over a chart than a machine next to him.

"ree," she pleaded to the unidentified man.

He injected another needle into her IV sneering, "To be honest I can't wait until we're finished with you and get you disposed of."

"Tisk, tisk, not a very good bedside manner doctor," a second man entered, reeking of smoke. 

"Sir," the first man nodded.

"how is the patent?" he asked now towering over her. 

"Stable, thou quite weak from the sedatives and essential _draining_," he returned the chart, "Vitals are very weak also."

He nodded, watching her slowly open and finally close her eyes; giving into the medication. Part of him felt for her, the part her had long since buried within himself. The part he refused to acknowledge when his own wife pleaded and as he watched her father cry over his daughter's pain and cries. He ignored it again, "just find the sequence," he walked out of her room, lighting another cigarette.

X X X 

The group sat in the back of the van, going over last minute preparations. 

"I want to go in," Langly made another plea. 

"We need you to work on the security system with Frohike," Yves repeated. She wanted to keep him away, he wasn't sure what they would find or of his intense reaction, "Jimmy and Byers will look for Anderea and I will work on the lab."

"I have to do something," Langly replied, on the verge of pulling out his hair in frustration for not being able to help. 

"You are," Byers put his hand over his friend's slumped shoulder, "We all are." He understood the frustration and desperation.

The van sat silently as he fought tears building in his eyes, blocking out possible images in his head, collecting himself, "We'd better get moving," he finally sniffled, but didn't look up.

"Okay buddy," Frohike patted the younger man's back, fighting his own emotions to keep a clear head for the task. He pulled open the side door revealing the vast compound, "Let's go," he hopped out. 

X X X

Langly and Frohike hung in the nerve system of the compound, each busy over-riding specific aspects of the security systems. Jimmy, Byers and Yves crept around at ground level, carefully avoiding the armed patrols and surveillance with the guidance from the pair. 

"There sure is a lot of security," Jimmy whispered receiving groans from his ear-piece.

"Jimmy, shh," Byers hushed him, his eyes scanning up and down the corridors. 

"A little direction please," Yves touched her ear, making her request to Frohike.

"Of course," his voice came through, "Wait five seconds than head through the double doors ahead of you. That's their, ah medical ward," he could feel the bile rising. 

The two trio did as directed, entering the sterile hall. 

"Looks pretty clean," Langly commented while checking the security for the area.

"They don't want evidence of what they do here," Yves replied, but not directly to anyone, more like verbalising her thoughts. 

They carefully walked down the corridor, checking each room for who they came for. Each room was fitted with an observation window displaying various hospital-like rooms. Most unoccupied. There were six rooms on each side leading to another hall. Jimmy and Yves went left while Byers ventured right, after getting the all clear from their eyes in the shy. 

It was the third room down where Byers saw her. Strapped to a bed and barely breathing. He caught the gasp I his throat, before he reacted to the sight. 

"Yves. Jimmy," his whisper almost sounded like a hiss down the hall, "Over here."

With a shaking hand he reached for the door's knob, only to be pulled back at the wrist by Yves. She swiped a card through the lock, that she had pulled off her person, and the lock beeped before opening. 

She had taken full control over the situation, blocking either of them from entering the room. Her arm holding them back. 

"Melvin, make a security check on room 109," she instructed. 

"What did you find?" he asked, his chest feeling tight at the possible finding; not of his niece, but of a victim, a body. 

Her voice kept its level coolness, "Just check, quickly." She could hear the clicking of keys over the headset, along with Langly's almost shrill whine. 

"Is she ok? Did they find her?"  
"It's clear," Frohike gave permission, "…be honest with us Yves." His request was more of a plea. The plain truth, no sugar coating would be easiest to take. 

Verbally, she didn't respond, but inside she made the promise. 

The three walked into the small room, each one holding back their reactions. 

"How is she?! Damn it Byers tell me alright!" Langly's voice rose in frustration and heartache, "Answer me!"

Byers pulled the piece from his ear, it pained him not answering his distrait friend, but in all truth he didn't know the answer yet. But from where he stood it didn't look good. Anderea just lie there, barely looking alive. All her colouring was drained from her face and despite her obvious weakened state she was strapped down. The only thing keeping her alive – and his guess comatose – was the IV, and her mere will. 

Yves was the first to approach her. Neither Jimmy nor Byers dared until given permission or order. 

She surveyed the younger woman, her expression unchanged but her heart both sank and hardened. She held her index and middle fingers to her neck and lifted an eyelid, "Get her out of here, now."

The two did, releasing the restraints, shocked by the bruises and lacerations on her wrists and ankles. The mark across her ribs covered by the hospital-like gown. 

Yves disconnected the machine, removing the sticky circles from over her chest and chest. She pulled out the IV line, applying pressure over the puncture. 

They all worked in silence, holding their collective breath, the same was true for the other two. 

She walked to the door, checking the hall, "What's the fastest route out of here?" she asked over the piece. 

The noise startled Frohike, breaking the uneasy silence, "just a moment," he clicked the keys getting a view of the interior plans. 

Yves helped Jimmy and Byers lift Anderea into Jimmy's arms. 

She whimpered as she was lifted off the thin mattress, but gave no other movement or sound. Her head fell loosely over his arm. 

Jimmy's brow furrowed, she was so fragile in his arms, like a rag doll made of glass. The four of them went to the door, waiting for directions from Frohike. Yves grabbing the chart on the way out. 

X X X 

"Sir?" a guard questioned. 

He looked out over the compound from his office window, watching the five walking figures bound across the lot. He inhaled slowly than, equally as calmly exhaled, his mouth curving in an amused smirk.

"Just let them go," he instructed. 

"But sir they have taken the subject, compromised the building…" the guard did not understand what was so amusing about the break to his superior.

"I said let them go," his voice change domineer, but did not look away from the glass. He praised them for the attempt at heroics. The attempt was futile of course. They had taken what they needed from her, and if she survived she was no real threat now. That was if she did survive. Inhale and exhale. 

X X X


	3. Part 3

Dana Scully came running through the ER only minutes after the gunmen group had brought Anderea in. She rushed over to where they were clustered, the hall between the waiting room and nurse's station. 

"They won't let us in," was Langly's greeting, "We have no idea what's going on."

Frohike took hold of Scully's arm, "She didn't look good." In his eyes she could see how helpless he felt. 

She nodded, biting the inside of her lower lip to hold back her emotions, "I'll go." She patted the shorter man's shoulder before taking off toward the nurse's station. The others follow out of pure habit. 

"Special Agent Dana Scully," she flashed her badge at the head nurse, "I'm a medical doctor and demand to see Anderea Jupitor. I'm her personal physician and do not want anyone else treating her. Is that understood? I need her charts and the complete co-operation of the staff of this hospital." She gave the other woman no chance to speak. "Let's get moving," she demanded, impatient about waiting for the obedience. 

The nurse glared, "Yes _doctor," _she grabbed the chart from the back wall and walked around the desk, "this way," she lead the agent/doctor down the corridor, opening the door to the room, "She was just admitted, so nothing has really been done yet. Quite frankly we have a lot of questions about her condition," she held the clip board out for her. 

Saying nothing Scully took the item and stepped through the door. The chart said nothing more then her bare statistics: height, approximate weight, time of arrival, note on her appearance and blood type. That is what caught her attention most. It didn't match her tests. That she was sure the group outside could explain, but now she was concerned about Anderea's state. She had slipped into unconsciousness - always dangerous but especially with how very low her blood pressure was and the struggle her body was going through to stay functioning. She inspected under the gaze bandages, two inch wide bruises circled her wrists along with the beginning of deep lesions, made by a struggle was her guess. Also the inside her elbow was bandaged, one from an IV needle, the other much more sinister. A bruise covered the whole area; centred was a large, deep but surgical cut held together, barely by a butterfly bandage. On her body there were no wounds other then the four-inch wide bruise running across her ribs. 

Scully was worried by Anderea's current state, and also saddened. She barely remembered, first hand, what they had done to her but the event had scarred her for life. Now she was afraid of what this would do to the young woman laying out in front of her. Right now though she was concerned with the duty of making sure she survived the physical damage. 

She stepped into the hall, into the waiting group, including the nurse now. 

"Can I see her?" Langly sounded desperate.

"Immediate family only," the nurse shook her head, crushing the man. 

"They are to be considered her immediate family," Scully informed her, "I don't want anyone other than these five in her room, without my knowledge. Is that clear?"

After a glare down the nurse nodded, "Only one visitor at a time," She told the group, allowing Langly admittance. She tried to hold at least something from the hospital rules. She was not about to loose her job because of one power-tripping doctor flashing a badge. 

"I want a blood test run," Scully continued, giving a look to the remaining members of the group, "And I have questions of my own for them."

The nurse huffed, not liking taking orders from some younger woman thinking she can give them because of her badge. She turned on her heels, taking off in the opposite direction. 

Once the un-trusted, third party was out of ear shot Scully began, "I won't even ask why my blood test doesn't match her, but somebody tell me what happened to her. Who did THAT to her? And just what did they do?" She was careful to keep her voice low. 

Yves held a medical report out for her, "They extracted her blood to restart Project Jupiter," the 'they' didn't have to be clarified, "It's not possible to recreate the DNA sequence, so they drained her to infect – and create – others."

Scully nodded, reading over what was given to her. Her face giving no sign of emotion, she even fought showing it in her eyes. The cringing and sickness was inside. 

"Nurse," she called the slightly older woman back, "I want to set up a transfusion as soon as possible. She's lost a lot of blood."

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Scully became forceful again.

"Type?" she asked snidely. 

The red head look over the group around her, getting guilty looks from the men, and feeling foolish herself for having to ask for the truth. 

"AB negative," Yves nodded. She did know, considering she had an inside track. 

The nurse's face clouded with actual concern, "I'll alert the bank, doctor, we just don't keep enough here."

Biting her lip again, the petit, fiery doctor worried about the amount of time. Anderea was already struggling and had been missing blood for who knows how many days, if the other chart was reliable it had been just over a week. She glanced over the group, all desperate to help, hoping to find a donor, "Any of you?"

Their faces became guiltier, again being helpless, useless. 

"I am," the raven-haired beauty spoke, gentler this time and surprising them all.

Scull had no real idea who she was, or her relationship in all this, but did note the trust shown by the Gunmen. And trust with them, as well as her, was something to be earned. 

The nurse nodded, "Just a few questions…" she began leading Yves in another direction, "Name?'

"Lora Ashley Veed," Yves replied. 

X X X

Langly was apprehensive about going over to her. He had seen her injured before, but with time was real. This was a real hospital, there was real blood on the bandages, she was really unconscious and this fear was definitely real. 

"Derea?" he whispered, almost afraid to disturb her. Even though he knew he couldn't, she had barely moved on the way here. He doubted she could even hear him when he tried to regain her and reassure her in the van. 

Nervously, he approached her bed, both anger and pain brewing inside him. His eyes stung with tears and his heart ached. Emotions conflicting and raging. He crouched down next to her bed. Langly could barely recognise the woman in front of him. It was still Anderea, but seemed like a shell of her. She was fragile, weak and deadly pale, which made him scared to touch her. He moved his hand, but couldn't bring it down to hold hers. 

Dropping to his knees, he rested his head on the cold metal rail of the bed, his face buried and he cried. 

Dark thoughts and images drifted in his head: What they did to her, the physical pain of hers and the pain they both felt, being alone and a final image of him standing at a fresh grave, her's. He sobbed loudly and openly, his grief taking on an angry edge, "I'm gonna get them," he rose to his feet, standing over her with strength that wasn't his, "They'll pay for what they've done to you." Tears still burned down his face. 

The room's door opened, Scully and two attendants entered. 

"Langly?" her voice was just above a whisper and gentle. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he jerked away from. She wouldn't rob him of his rage. 

"We're taking her for tests and a transfusion," she explained the movement around him but he heard nothing, "I'll be with her the whole time."

Langly straightened his slumped shoulders, "I swear," he vowed to himself and his lover in an almost inaudible whisper and left the room. 

In the hall he was greeted by the three remaining men, he didn't try to hide the red eyes or water stained cheeks. "John, stay with Anderea," the importance of his request is clear by using his first name. 

"Of course," Byers replied, "…but where are you going?"

"Back to the compound," the younger man's eyes were stone, "They can't get away with it," he muttered to himself. 

Byers began to object when Frohike agreed, his eyes stones of anger and pain. 

The door opened again and the attendants and Scully pushed Anderea out of the room. Byers' attention fell on the almost alien form in front of him. He turned back to where Langly and Frohike were, fighting the burn of tears, but they were gone – having taken Jimmy with them. 

X X X


	4. Part 4

The van pulled into the same spot outside the compound as before. 

"What are we doing here?" Jimmy filled the silence, "shouldn't we be waiting at the hospital?"

"And what? Twiddling our thumbs doing nothing?" Frohike still gripped the steering wheel, "I can't just sit around and let everything happen like with Frank," he fell silent, sniffling once. 

"They can't get away with this," Langly absently stared out the window.

"Then write an article and expose them instead of this comacozie mission," the younger man challenged. 

Langly turned, "Careful not to hurt yourself with the big word."

Jimmy didn't take offence at the comment, mostly knowing it was said because Langly knew he was right. 

"They could be doing this to some other kid," Frohike's grasp on the wheel turned his knuckles white. What he wouldn't give for a bottle of whiskey, just to take the edge off his nerves and his emotions. Nothing like a little liquid courage. Also would help him forget everything for a while. Maybe even help him feel like less of a coward. Sure he was here, willing to go into some black-op's turf and kick ass, but he couldn't bring himself to stay and watch his niece suffer. He couldn't bring himself to be there to hold her hand, no he ran, fled. 

"But what about Anderea?" Jimmy broke through his running thoughts, "The two of you are acting like she's gone and not lying, struggling in some hospital. You're avenging her instead of working to save her," his voice caught in his throat, choking on emotion. 

"What are we supposed to do than?" Langly turned around sharply, his lips quivering holding back tears and his eyes stained red. 

"Be with her. Just be there instead of here," his voice was sympathetic and sad, "What good will it do her if the two of you don't come back? You know what these people are capable of doing."

Langly turned back to the window, Jimmy's words had broken down his rage and pulled on his heart. His shoulder's slumped and tears fell down his face. 

On the other side of the van, Frohike had his head down against his clenched hands. The van became deadly silent. 

X X X

Byers walked back and fourth down the hall, one end was where Anderea was and the other a resting Yves. He stuck his head in the door, "Yves?"

She looked up, feeling a little woozy and extremely uncomfortable with her venerable state. 

"How you feeling?" he asked, uncertain about the friendly banter between them, but needing badly to keep busy. 

"fine," she replied sitting up, slightly feeling pain in her right arm, "Any word on her?"

He shook his head, his eyes down. They were silent for a while until Byers asked the question that had plagued him since they arrived here, "Why do all this for us, for her?"

Yves didn't look surprised by the question, rather expecting it, "you'd do anything for your friends, corrected?" He nodded without hesitation, "Precisely."

If the question didn't surprise her, the reply certainly did for him. He never thought she considered any of them apart of her world really. Jimmy of course because of the odd relationship between them, but Anderea? He didn't feel like dissecting it now. 

"Where are the other three?" she asked, slowly standing. 

Byers' face clouded, "back at the compound," he shook his head in disappointment. 

"For what purpose? Getting themselves killed?" Yves eyes widened in concern as she pulled her leather jacket back on. 

He shrugged.

Yves sighed moving toward the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"After them," she replied a matter-of-factly. 

Before he could voice another objection she was gone. 

X X X

It was coming up on seven am and no one had returned or called in or anything. Byers was going a little stir crazy, but at least he could now hold his vigil at Anderea's side. He sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, his suit jacket draped over the back and his tie loosened. Even in the dim light of the room he could see that her colour had returned and Scully reported that her body wasn't struggling now either, she was in a state of peaceful sleep, unconscious peaceful sleep. 

"Come on, wake up," he was almost pleading with her. He clasped her hand in his. Part of him felt awkward for being the one here instead of Langly or Frohike, the other connected to his duty and all of him was concerned for her. He was concerned for all of them. Sure, they had functioned perfectly before her, but she had turned their lives upside down. She changed the whole dynamic of the warehouse and they couldn't have been happier. She was just what they all needed: Langly's love match, Frohike's family, Jimmy's childhood playmate and for him, he couldn't think of a category for it. As completely cheesy as he knew it was, she was a shinning star in his life, in all of their lives. He had no idea what they would do if that star came crashing down. Sure they had been surviving when she was gone, but that was with the knowing hope that she would be back and that was just barely. 

He found himself crying over her. His head resting on their clasped hands and his body shaking with sobs. He croaked out her name, "Anderea," being taken over by grief. Usually the most controlled he couldn't hold back now. 

A hand clutched his shoulder, almost making him jump up. 

"Agent Scully," he sat up, his voice almost as shaky as he felt. 

She gave his shoulder another squeeze, noticing the wetness in his eyes, "She's doing much better."

He rubbed his eyes from tears and extreme exhaustion. 

Automatically, she picked up the chart and read over it, "Where did everyone else go?"

Byers ran his hands over his hair, sighing heavily. 

"I don't want to know, do I?" she commented, learning for previous dealings where not knowing was best. 

He nodded. 

She shook her head, putting the chart back in it's plastic folder, "I'm glad you're here with her. Speaking from experience, she needs people here who love her." She noted the way he watched her, the longing eyes and the clasped hands, "You're in love with her." The comment was more of an observation then anything else to her. But created a thought wave through him. 

He thought about the times they had together. The first bonding moment late at night, musing about life, the time they almost crossed the line in their friendship and the feelings that fluttered in him. 

"Maybe in some alternative universe," he smiled a little lopsidedly, an uncomfortable smile. The concepts of 'what ifs' were always in his head. He looked over at her again, and let go of her hand. 

Again she squeezed his shoulder, "Just keep convincing her to come back." 

X X X

"Come on, wake up"

She could hear a voice calling her, but couldn't see from where. She felt as if she were lost in the fog. Everything was thick and grey and heavy. And she was stuck in the middle of it. Maybe stuck wasn't the best word, she was trapped and lost and alone. There was only one voice she could hear now, but wasn't sure who it was or what direction it came from. If she only had some direction, guidance, anything. At least the fog was lighter then before. She felt so weak and groggy, her whole being in a haze. 

"Ree! Help me!" she called out, but no one heard her, or at least they pretended not to. She longed to hear his voice, it would comfort her so much. She was determined to get back to him from where ever she was now. All she needed was a little help. She needed to know that they wanted her to come back. Even in the think grey around her, her thoughts were darker still. Feeling alone always made it worse for her. The dark outside her had seeped into her. 

"God, please wake up."

X X X

The three men had been almost still as they sat in the van, each one lost in their heads. Thinking over the possibilities and scenarios and memories that Jimmy had unintentionally triggered. Although they had sat there for hours, no one felt time move. 

The rapping on the side door grabbed all of their attention. Langly took a quick glance at the presence through the passenger side window. He had to squint against the sun, it was now full in the sky, "Open the door, it's Yves."

Jimmy nodded and did as he was told, unlocking and pulling open the door. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" she scolded them as soon as the door was open enough, "Have you gone completely mad!" 

The three of them gave no reply, just casted their eyes down like punished children. 

She sighed heavily, climbing into the van and sliding the door closed after her, "Did you even have a plan or were you just planning on going in with _guns_ blazing?" She rolled her eyes. 

"We hadn't gotten that far yet," Frohike confessed then asked sheepishly, "How's Anderea?"

"Why don't you go back to the hospital and find out for yourself instead of this!" She didn't hide her disapproval in them. The three of them taking off on another mission impossible instead of staying around to deal with reality. 

They were all silent, but Jimmy smiled. Someone else was on his side in this. 

"So get the hell out of here," Yves climbed back out of the van, "I mean it, go!"

"Wait –"

"Just go…" She told them again creeping into the tree line. It was going to be tricky in the middle of the day, but it was now or have them risk everything, "Go!" She reluctantly moved through the light cover, before she heard or saw them leave, but she had to do this for more than one reason. 

She was paranoid about just how easy this was seeming to be. She had crossed the compound without spotting one guard or even security camera. She slipped into a side door, not the same one they had used before and quickly through the halls. She knew exactly where she was headed. The lab on the first floor. It was only down around the corner. 

The lab was empty, even for mid-day. Must be a universal lunch break, she laughed to herself. Using the same card as before she opened the glass door and slipped in. Various glass beakers and tubes sat on the counter and in a glass door fridge. Test charts and computer graphs lined the walls, all marked as PJ. She picked up a blood sample, watching the think liquid through the overhead light. She knew what subject it came from, the only living one that she knew of. She pocketed it. 

Yves gave the room one more once over and settled on the trash can. She struck a match and let it drop in. Extremely simple arson. Not really worth her expertise but it was safer than having the stooges try. On second though she decided on a back up. After fiddling with a computer wire she slipped back out of the lab, locking the door after her. She had enough time to reach the end of the hall before the glass blew out from the lab. The whole room ablaze. 

X X X


	5. Part 5

When the three had finally returned to the hospital they went right for Anderea's room. The busted through the door to find Byers in much the same position as before, his suit rumpled and overall looking rather un-kept. 

He glanced up at them, his eyes red and puffy, "back," he made the observation. 

"yeah," Langly replied, "How is she?" he was still apprehensive about approaching her. 

"Better," Byers rose to his feet, stretching his back, "The transfusion Yves gave did her a world of good." He looked over her again, content with the colour back in her face and having the three of them returning alive and well. 

"Yves, really?" Frohike replied, without holding back his surprise while squeezing Anderea's hand. Happy to feel a strong beat under his fingers. 

"She's been full of surprises lately," Byers smiled slightly before yawning. Jimmy smiled, they were starting to see the Yves he had always known was there, the reason he loved her. 

"Come on buddy," Frohike tilted his head to the door, "Looks like you could use a caffeine injection. My treat." 

Byers nodded, sending the other two out the door, picking his jacket back up before following. 

"wait," Langly grabbed his arm, "ah…thank you for…you know, being here."

"Don't," the older man shook his head, "I couldn't do anything, you've gotta bring her back," he patted his friend's shoulder. 

The comment seemed a little philosophical to Langly to have come from the suit wearing Byers. How was he supposed to be able to bring her back? "Byers," he turned, "What do ya – how do I?" He slumped defeated for words, his eyes also defeated, "I'm terrified."

"I know," he replied, "we all are."

"No, I mean," he turned to look at Anderea, "I mean, of her." He whispered the last part feeling horrid for expressing it. Byers too seemed surprised. "I just mean, sure she seems like Anderea, but what if it's not? Yves said she was like ……alien." He shuttered involuntarily, feeling like he should crawl under a rock and die. Byers didn't say anything, which made him feel worse. He looked to the slightly older man for direction. 

"Do you love her?"

Langly scoffed at the question, "Of course I do! Have since I first laid eyes on her and if she died I'd crawl right in after her!"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Than tell her that." He left them alone after that.

Langly approached the bed, with little more courage than before and took the seat Byers had been occupying. Hesitating, he reached for her hand and held it. 

"God, Derea," he clenched her hand in his, kissing her fingers, "I'm sorry I haven't been here to say it, but you know I love you. You gotta come back to me, or…or I just don't know what. Remember you promised me. You promised you'd never die on me again!" His voice cracked and his head fell to their intertwined hands.

X X X

__

"Terrified…of her."

The voices were still unclear, but she knew it had to be one of them. The grey was slowly thinning. She could almost see and felt like she could move. But the words hit her hard. She fell to her knees, as if she was physically hit. Slowly a black haze swept over her. Scaring her into a ball. 

"Ree," she cried out, louder now having the strength, but still needing the guidance. 

"Derea…I love you." 

The words drifted to her, calling like a beacon. 

"Ree! Ree!" she heard him then, the words she had been waiting to hear. She knew it was him. She rose to her feet again, driven to find him, be with him. "Please," she was crying, frustrated at being lost, so close and so very far. 

"…come back to me."

"Ree I swear I'm trying!" She ran in the direction she would bet he was in, the grey thinning and the black fading behind her. 

X X X

He sat with her hand resting between his, her pulse strong against his. 

"Come on," he whispered, kissing her hand. His eyes pressed shut. All his fears, real or otherwise, abolished by being here with her, "I need you." He rested her hand back on the bed, his covering hers, "Please, god please!"

Her finger twitched.

His eyes snapped open. 

Her eyes fluttered and mouth opened and closed. 

He jumped up, "Derea!"

"rrr," She tried to reply, but her throat was too dry and soar. 

"It's okay, it's okay," he kissed her forehead, "Just hold on," he squeezed her hand before running to the door and swigging it open. 

"She's awake!" he called on into the hall, assuming the group would be standing there, and they were. He didn't wait to see reactions before diving back in the room. 

Each one smiled and sighed, saying their private thanks. Frohike, Byers and Jimmy filed into the room after Langly, Scully waiting behind, giving the family a chance at reconnecting. Herself saying thanks for her own family, partner and son, waiting at home.

The group of men crowed around her bed, smiling through ear brimmed eyes. She looked up, trying to focus on them, her eyes still not at full power, along with her voice. She swallowed hard several times, not being able to speak yet. 

"Welcome back Darlin'," Frohike gave the hand Langly wasn't latched on to a squeeze, "You really know how to jump start my old heart." He smiled bravely. 

"ju…ust rying o eep ou," she struggled with the words. Her throat burning as if she had spent the last two weeks vomiting, "on our oes." She smiled. 

"That you did girl, that you did," he kissed her forehead. 

"I'm really glad to have you…ah back," Jimmy smiled from ear to ear.

She nodded to him, "e…oo."

Byers just smiled tightly, the tears spilling out of his eyes, they got to keep their star. 

"Excuse me boys," Scully peeked her head into the circle, "But if I could tear you all away from her just for a moment, I need to run some tests. Just a few," she reassured the younger woman, and the group also. "It'll be fine," she coaxed them out of the room, making her way to the bedside, "You can wait right outside."

The men reluctantly walked out to the hall, getting a nod from Anderea. Their moods had changed, the darkness had faded and they could allow themselves to feel happy, almost ready to relax. 

"How is she?" Yves made her presence known.

Frohike jumped a little, "You've really got to stop lurking in the shadows…" he muttered, mostly to himself. 

"Seems good, just woke up," Byers informed her, "Scully's running some tests now."

She simply nodded and almost fell over as Langly's arms wrapped around her, "wh—"

"Thank you, thank you," the words slipped out of his mouth, "For the transfusion, the compound, the everything!" He squeezed her once more before letting her go, leaving her socked. 

The image of a deer in the headlights, "ah…you're, please don't mention it." She backed up, feeling uncomfortable with the display of affection. 

"Yeah, right," Langly straightened himself up. 

"But I am glad to hear she is doing better," Yves smiled, turning to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to say hi?" Jimmy almost pouted, running up to her. 

"I…" she started to say no, but his eyes broke her, "I just want to get cleaned up, I'll be back." She smiled and patted his shoulder. 

He scrunch his nose up, like an animal smelling something foul, "You do smell like smoke." 

Her smiled faded, "Yes, well, I'll be back." With that she left down the hall back into her heartless image. 

X X X

It was only days before Scully signed Anderea out of the hospital. Mostly because she was well enough to get back home, but also because it would be easier to guard her. She was doing much better, her nightmares had become less of tremors and more like unpleasant dreams and under the direct direction of Scully she was talking about the experience, as best as she could remember. Physically, she was almost healed. The bruises and lesions were still very visible and the feeling in her feet still wasn't restored fully. But most importantly there were no lasting internal effects, at least that Scully could find. 

They had all be there for her drive back home, back to the warehouse where she was going to stay from now on. At least right now they saw no reason for her to have to leave. They insisted she lay in the back of the van, even after her many objections. 

"But I've spent the last month lying on my back," she whined, and the possible innuendo wasn't lost on Langly who tried to keep in the laugh. 

"oh, not like that and you know it!" she elbowed him in the side, as best as she could, "And if you keep this up, I won't be like that again." At least her personality hadn't been effected by the ordeal. 

But she gave up on fighting them and let they baby her. She figured this was how it would be for a while, she'd just have to get used to it. 

They pulled into the alley and parked the van, Langly helping her out and back in.

"Wait," she said on their way to the door, her leaning on him for support. She looked up at the night sky, "Remember the first night we met? I asked if I could ever see magic in the stars again."

He nodded, holding her tightly against him but careful of the bruise. 

"I was sure the stars had all come crashing down around me. That there was no way I'd ever see their light again, especially when they had me…….but you, Ree, you fixed that."

"But I, I didn't…" he interrupted but she shhh-ed him. 

Turning to face him and putting her finger to his lips, "You brought me back and showed me the light…" her mouth curved into a smile, "And created our own magic," she kissed him, lightly only because of not having the energy to put the force into it. 

He smiled too, "You are my light." His smile became goofy and unsure. 

She kissed him again, putting all her energy into it this time. 

X X X

The hall was blocked off with biohazard tape and plastic walls. No one was really clear as to what might have been in there and thought it best to treat it as a possible health risk. A crew of about five worked to contain the mess and test the area and six men guarded the blackened site. 

He stood on the far end, shaking his head and almost laughing to himself, wondering which one of their group had destroyed it. 

"Sir?" a seemingly nervous man approached him.

He just turned his head slightly to acknowledge him. 

"None of the specimens survived, all the data and files were destroyed," he reported. 

He simply nodded. He already knew that. Whoever had set the fire, and he knew it had been set, did so to hide the findings, to delay or even prevent the project from restarting. He reached into his pocket, he needed a cigarette, badly. But instead of the package he was expecting his fingers found a small glass vile. Pulling it out he held it to the light, blood. The smile on his face spread as he read the label. Scribbled in ink was a name; Anderea Jupitor. He clasped the vile tightly. He was glad he had. Reaching into the other pocket he retrieved the cigarettes he was after. 

THE END_……well not really!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think this might be my last LGM fanfic…… at least for the school year. I wish I could have gone out with a little more of a bang, but hey! *shrug* I do have a lot of other fic ideas swimming around in my head, so hopefully I'll have some time to write more. 

****

Special Thanks to Amy Jonas. She inspired the plot…actually suggested some of the main idea. Thanks so much! My muse REALLY needed the jump-start! 


End file.
